Havre de paix
by Les milles et une nuits
Summary: Réponse au défi écriture que j'ai moi-même proposé. C'est-à-dire : par mégarde le personnage A égare un objet et le personnage B le retrouve, et souhaite retourner le bien au propriétaire. Si cela vous intrigue, vous savez que faire. (Fic en trois ou quatre parties)


Je suis actuellement en train de publier diverses histoires, et ce défi (**par mégarde le personnage A égare un objet et le personnage B le retrouve, et souhaite retourner le bien au propriétaire.) **en fait parti. Je n'ai pas continué, mais si j'ai la motivation, alors il y aura une suite. C'est très court, mais simplement un prologue.

* * *

Après la sonnerie qui annonça la fin de cours de mathématique et des cours en générales, Quinn Fabray, lycéenne de dernière année descendit les escaliers de son école d'un pas pressant. Elle était actuellement la seule à être dehors dans les couloirs, qui allaient rapidement grouiller de tout les côtés de lycéens. Elle remarqua à son chemin, à la dernière marche un objet qui attira toute son attention. Elle s'abaissa pour avoir un meilleur regard sur l'objet inconnu de forme rectangulaire et de couleur grisâtre. Mais n'eut le temps de prêter plus d'égard qu'elle le mit machinalement dans sa poche de sa veste pour l'amener au secrétariat afin que son propriétaire qui l'avait égaré, puisse reprendre sa possession. Mais avant cela, elle observa sa montre au poignet.

Déjà 18 heures 05…

Mince, elle était déjà en retard, pourtant elle avait tout son possible pour partir en avance. Il fallait qu'elle se dépêche, elle avait des cours supplémentaires en dehors du temps scolaire, des cours d'économie et d'anglais des affaires. C'était une règle que lui avait imposé son père. Et elle ne voulait pas l'affronter sur ce sujet épineux qu'était ses études, elle savait qu'elle partirait perdante à cette confrontation inutile. Bien qu'elle ne veuille pas devenir avocate comme le pressé ardemment son exigeant paternel, la blonde n'eut le choix que d'obéir, et cela depuis sa toute petite enfance. Pourtant, elle n'avait envie que de faire qu'une seule chose, se rebelle, recouvrer sa liberté qu'elle n'avait jamais possédée. Elle enviait souvent ses camarades, qui n'avaient pas ce poids imposait sur leur dos. Et surtout, elle voulait faire le métier qu'elle avait toujours rêver de faire, styliste. Créer des vêtements, des robes, et des habits; la passionnée plus que tout. Et imaginer qu'on pourrait porter ses créations dont l'accès dans les boutiques à la mode, lui donna un bonheur incroyable.

Cependant ce n'était qu'une illusion qu'elle entretenait malgré elle depuis un bon moment. Elle avait toujours sur elle un croquis à dessin, qu'elle prit la plus grande précaution de garder à l'écart de curieux. Elle qui était une élève modèle, avec les meilleures notes de sa classe, ne pouvait faire circuler des rumeurs à son propos. Elle avait peur que le bouche à oreille arrive jusqu'à son père. Car bien qu'elle soit très populaire, elle était aussi méprisé par une minorité, et peut l'être par des membres de son entourage. On ne pouvait pas prévoir de la fiabilité de l'amitié, surtout avec le nom qu'elle portait. La jalousie est parfois un vilain aspect de l'Homme. Toutefois, si elle osait montrer ses vraies sentiments, elle avait peur de déchanter…oui elle était lâche et sans volonté, mais surtout, elle ne voulait pas perturber ses habitudes, et le plus important perdre sa passion cachée. C'était la seule chose qui la maintenait sur ses deux jambes, et qui lui donna le courage de subir toute cette pression d'être parfaite et sans faille. Bien qu'elle sache pertinemment qu'elle n'avait aucune de ses qualités, il fallait que les autres le croient, c'était essentiel.

Elle se dirigea à l'extérieur sans se préoccuper de son environnement, tant qu'elle était perdue dans ses pensées personnelles, et percuta en retour violemment une autre personne. Désorientée, et chancelante pour reprendre sa marche, elle s'excusa brièvement de sa maladresse, sans pour autant regarder la personne qu'elle venait de faire chuter. La blonde se mit à courir, elle ne fit même pas attention à qui elle avait poussé. Cette personne tenta de dire un pauvre désolé qui était presque bloqué au niveau de sa gorge, elle observa cette fusée disparaître. La jeune femme entra dans le lycée, semblait très inquiète en inspectant les escaliers, tout comme les alentours.


End file.
